


Tending To The Flames

by AzulaLover50000



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Bisexual Azula (Avatar), Bisexual Ty Lee (Avatar), Crazy Azula (Avatar), F/F, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Self-Harm, four years later, series beginning, ursa (Avatar) is a good parent but screwed up with Azula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLover50000/pseuds/AzulaLover50000
Summary: Fic One Of Azula's Redemption
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Zuko looked at the guards, determination in his eyes. "I wish to talk to the patient," he said. Two years ago had he found his mother who now lived back in the palace, he didn't know what was to happen when he entered. "Now," his voice stern yet melancholic, the guards looked skeptical. "Fire Lord Zuko, do you think it wise?" "Please, I don't care what she's done, I love her." "Very well," one of the guards unlocked the door and the rest moved apart, inside the room was a bucket, several scratches, scorch marks and none other than Azula.

Had it not been for her black hair and golden eyes, she would have been unrecognisable; she was hunched over, had bags under her sunken eyes, her now greasy hair was a mess and her face was gaunt. "Just another lie, nobody cared for you," she said weakly to herself, rocking back and forth, Zuko swallowed hard. "Azula it's me." "Don't let the voices lie to you," Azula continued. "It's Zuko," hearing her brother’s name caused her to look up. "So … you've come to gloat Zuzu, how fitting. Considering what I was like with you," she spat, her voice laced with venom. "No, I came here to help you," Zuko replied. He couldn't help but notice her eyes were wide, much like that of a frightened, abused child rather than an adult. "Like I'd believe that."

Looking at her he saw something shocking, bandages on her arms were showing as well as cuts and bruises covering her body, she also had scars on her knuckles. Walking towards her, he kneeled down, outstretching his hand, only for her to pull away, unwilling to show weakness to her brother. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said, looking into her tired eyes. "Azula?" Azula didn't reply, she was likely in one of her hallucinations again, Zuko sighed sadly as he left. He knew this was going take much longer than he had ever hoped it would.

What he didn't know was when he left, she attacked a guard so they forced her to a room and suspended her in chains until her wrists bruised and her knees were on the floor, her arms and knees agonisingly painful in a matter of minutes, later that day some men and women came in and looked at her, followed by a well-dressed man with a smile on his face. "Well would you look at this mess, from a prodigy to this … how pathetic," the man who was named Aoko said, grabbing her cheeks. He then tightened the cuffs to cause her pain, only to be spat at. "Why you little bitch!" He snarled, punching her in the stomach to the point she vomited. After she had stopped, he ordered some guards to clean up her mess and put a metal gag in her mouth. after this he ordered them to leave her alone with him but they refused, looking angry and released her from the chains and removed the gag, stating what he had done enough. Her body fell to the floor with a thud, like she had been chi blocked and she her up on the floor. "That wasn't right, you know this," a guard's voice said to Aoko, it was a feminine voice, it sounded oddly familiar. "She banished my son!" "So? He has been returned home, she was only fourteen, that and she isn't well! If you have a heart, then treat her with dignity!" The voices silenced and the princess heard footsteps grow more and more quiet, followed by the princess sobbing. And though Azula wouldn't admit it, she felt helpless and just wanted to die.

The female guard looked sadly at Azula, she could see the princess screaming in a fit of insanity and she was crying hysterically. "How long has she been like this?" She asked the warden, a man named Zakao. "Five years, hard to watch isn't it? Did you know her?" "Yes, I knew her," the female guard said. "I loved her," she continued sadly. "I'm sorry Zakao, I have to go home just … please don't let her hurt herself," she begged, the warden nodded, but was unsure of how to such a severe case of psychosis.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One; Conversations

Iroh, Aang, Katara, Toph, Suki and Sokka came to the palace to visit Zuko. "You look concerned Lord Zuko, here, drink some tea," Iroh said. "Thank you Uncle," Zuko started. "I'm worried about my sister, she's been hurting herself, that and she's covered in bruises and cuts. Uncle, I'm worried people are abusing her." "This is very serious Lord Zuko, I believe it is best we send Aang to her, that way we can find out the truth."

Later that night Azula lay down in her cell and began to suffer from a particularly bad nightmare, that when thrashing about she ended up hitting her head against the wall. When the Avatar arrived he saw her with blood trailing from her now broken nose. Hurrying, he left a note explaining what happened and how he took her to the palace, carried her to a cart and ordered the man to take her to the palace. "She needs medical care," Aang stated, waking his wife. He then gently lay the princess on a bed, Katara hesitantly nodded and used the water from a porcelain cup to heal what she could, while Iroh prepared his niece some seasoned food.

"How do you know she's safe?!" Mai snapped, looking at Azula and back at her husband, her usual monotone gone. The Fire Lord sighed. "I don't." "Then why is she here?" Mai replied. "She's my sister, she needs help and the orderlies weren't giving her much, if any," he said, looking at the sleeping princess. "Just don't expect immediate forgiveness from me." "I understand that completely, I promise she won't hurt you or anyone else, if she does I will be more than glad to banish her."

Azula woke with a start, much to her surprise, beside her was a plate of food before Iroh walked up with some jasmine tea. "Ah, you're awake. Sit I bought you some tea," the princess said nothing, but took a handful of meat and ate it in a matter of seconds. "Slow down, you will end up damaging your health," Iroh said only to see Azula rush to the bathroom and vomit despite having no physical illness, something he knew had happened a lot recently and would continue for weeks after her release. Returning she took a sip of the tea; the taste is soothing, yet for some reason she feels a warm emotion that is unfamiliar but there none the less. "Th-thank you," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two, Inside a Broken Mind

Dawn came at last and Azula was being dressed, and given the small crown she used to wear, apparently it was a gift from Zuko, but why did he give it to her? He must be trying to mock her, that was it! Due to her physical weakness, she had to lie in bed. Hearing footsteps she looked to the side and saw her brother. "How are you feeling?" No response. "Azula it's Zuko, I'm here to help." "Forgive me for being unconvinced, but you're the one who had me locked up in an asylum, brother."

"I know and I'm sorry, I'm they didn't treat you, but I promise you that I will help you," he said giving her some tea, only for Ursa to walk in. "Can I have a private talk Fire Lord Zuko?" "Of course," Zuko replied, leaving the room. For a while, all was silent, Azula studying her mother to make sure it wasn't a hallucination, then, she spoke. "What do you want Ursa?" Ursa, not mother or anything else, the words spoken in a venomous tone. "To reconcile with my daughter, what did I do to make you hate me so much?"

The list is near endless. "What is wrong with that child?" Azula mimics to an uncanny degree. "Azula I-," Azula talks over her. "You left and never said goodbye! You loved him more than me, what mother favours a child, only berates another and views them a monster?!" Ursa wants to say it's not true, she really does. "The last thing you said to me was that I acted like I didn't deserve any of the things you gave me! Why couldn't you help me be what you wanted rather than try to make me someone else!" Now Ursa was getting angry, she'd forgotten how difficult her daughter was to be around. "I tried Azula, I really did! You chose your path!" "You are the monster who cemented my path, you are no mother to me!" "How dare you! And to think that they released you for this?" Ursa snapped. "I hate you, you bit—!" But Azula was cut off by a slap.

Ursa's rage died in an instant and was replaced with remorse and horror and she ran from the room, doing what she always did with problems. When Aang walked in he saw the princess sitting down and laughing hysterically, tears running down her face. He then placed her in bed so she could sleep.

Placing his hand in her forehead he vowed he would cure her if it killed him, his eyes then started to glow and hiding his chi, he entered her fractured mind. Everything seemed out of place and in a distorted, violent spiral. Worse, everything was dark. "This must be what it feels to be Azula," he muttered to himself.

Looking around he saw memories, emotions and thoughts as well as the hallucinations that ran through her everyday life. He could only balance it for a moment before the pain was too much. "I'm sorry Azula," he said, suddenly a small dim azure orb of light appeared, it was flickering but there still. It felt different from its surroundings, almost positive. Leaving the former prodigy's mind, he saw Azula twitching an lurching in her sleep.

"Lord Zuko, she is resting … before I left, I saw an orb of light." "What?" The Fire Lord replied, surprise in his voice. "Something radiated from it, I believe it is hope," Aang continued, looking determined. "As long as there is that spark, we can help her."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three; Ty Lee

In the afternoon the Kyoshi Warriors came to visit the Fire Lord, among them was the second-in-command. "Ty Lee? Is that really you?" Zuko asked. "Been a while, huh? You look tense, what's wrong?" "We-we're trying to help my sister," the mention of Azula making Ty Lee's heart feel as if it stopped. "We could try and get her to talk to you … but she's not doing well and might lash out," he continued, he could tell from her face she was unfazed. "It's fine, I've had far worse in the circus."

Ty Lee looked into the bed and saw the woman who lay there. "Azula, I came to talk," she hesitated before looking. "So the traitor is here, have you come to mock me?" She looked sad, Ty Lee hated that she had to chi block her closest friend in the past. "No, I came to tell you I'm sorry it ended this way." "Are you now?" Azula snapped. "I love you Azula, more then you could ever know, I couldn't just let you kill your friend, I know you'd regret it forever."

Azula never considered that. "Whatever," Azula sighed, looking sad, that's when they heard a pair of voices arguing. "She's a danger to society!" A voice recognisable as Katara yelled. "Yes, but she isn't well, she needs help, please." "No Zuko, don't you remember that she killed Aang and when she nearly killed you?" Katara spat. "Yes of course I do, but she deserves as much a chance as I did," Zuko sounded as if was getting angry. "Fine, but if she tries anything, I'll make sure she'll regret it."

Katara stormed out the room and Azula stared at her. "Good to know I have people's faith, like yours peasant," she sneered, only for Katara to fire projectiles of ice at Azula, which she produced from the water pitcher, only stopping them a millimetre from the face of the princess. "I'll show you peasant!" She shouted. "Katara stop!" Came a voice, it was Aang. He looked more mature when he wasn't smiling, more grown up. "Don't you remember what she's done?" Katara asked. "Of course I do, but by killing her you'll be just as bad," these words awakened the waterbender from her rage. "I'm sorry … I'll just go," Katara sighed, turning the icicles to water, before leaving. Aang then spoke, his voice sad. "I'll be after her, I'm sorry about this,"

"I'm afraid Ty Lee, afraid I'm not good enough, that I'm a monster," she blurted out, she no idea why she did. "The voices, the hallucinations, they never leave," Ty Lee looked sadly at her, Azula never opened up. "Here, I'll help you up," Ty Lee replied, Azula struggled to her feet. Her elegant grace she was known in the past for was gone, she looked sad, frail. "I promise to continue to help you no matter what," she vowed, leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four; Advice

Days later Azula was forced to visit her uncle and he was smiling. "You look better," he said. "I don't know uncle, the voices never stop," she said, her eyes wide. "Can I speak to you," Iroh asked, he could tell she was feeling nervous. "Go ahead," Azula said, she wanted to feel the sensation the tea had given her last time. "I am most glad to see you feel better," Iroh said. "No you're not, you think I'm crazy … a monster!" His niece raved, looking sad as well as enraged. "You are simply confused," he smiled sadly. "I can help you if you wish."

Azula contemplated, perhaps this was a chance to find herself like Zuko did. "Very well, do what you must," Azula snarled, bitterness in her voice. Hours later she looked at her uncle who was selling a new tea; it went by the name of 'Soldier Boy' in honour of his son and her cousin, Lu Ten. "Here, have some tea," he said pouring the new tea in her cup, Azula found the experience of the tea to differ from last time; this time she felt contemplative as well as at peace. "How did you get over your past?" She asked, completely out of the blue. "I am never over it, I am just trying to help where I can. I am sorry for favouring Zuko, it was wrong of me to believe you so irredeemable," he said sadly. Azula scoffed; not truly believing here uncle's words, Iroh understood why. "You love her, do you not," he asked, looking into her eyes. Azula didn't answer straight away, she heard the voices in her head mocking her for her weakness and she feared her uncle would do the same. "I-I do, but I don't think I know how," she whispered hoarsely. "Then when you have recovered, tell her."

Later that day, Iroh helped his niece meditate, tea helping her mind fall back to place; however it was unlikely that it would be fully intact as of yet, that would take much longer. "Th-thank you, uncle," she whispered, looking to the floor. Remorse covered her bony face. "I know it will not easy, but if Zuko trusts you, then so will I." "Really?" Azula replied, sadly looking at her uncle. "It will be fine," Iroh, said hugging her; tears ran down Azula's eyes before she hugged him back.

When morning came at last, Azula felt unusual; the feeling was unfamiliar, but yet she found she liked the feeling. The voices in her mind were less intense; not gone by any means, but they weren't as vivid. "Azula, did you have a pleasant sleep?" "No," the princess replied honestly. "I am sad to hear that," her uncle sighed. "why? You never wanted a daughter, let alone somebody like me," Azula said, looking away. "That is true, but I have changed. I now see what I saw in Zuko, I see somebody that needs to heal." "Are you being honest with me?" Azula replied skeptically, her eyes threatening to tear up. "Yes."

Suddenly a courier entered the room, a regal scroll in his hand; unrolling it, he read aloud. "The Fire Lord has invited you to an event, it will take place in two weeks, the Avatar and his friends will be their too." "I do love parties," Iroh replied with a grin, Azula however looked to the side, unsure of her feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five; Revelations

It was evening when they finally arrived back in the palace, Ursa walked to her daughter. "Daughter, I know you may not wish to hear this this … I am sorry, I am sorry for favouring Zuko over you," she said, a wistful look in her eyes, Azula just brushed past her and walked to the garden. There was a feeble, helpless turtle-duck chick on the cobbles, walking over to it she felt memories of her cruelty flicker in her mind's eye. Then she found its family and gave it back, feeling calm and at peace in the falling leaves.

On the day of the revelation, she was frequently visited by her mother. "I don't want talk to you," she snarled each time. But this time, her mother remained persistent and didn't leave. "I need to talk," she said. "I know that I was not a good parent to you, I was neglectful and critical rather than helping you." "That's putting it mildly," Azula scoffed, looking away. "I'm sorry I didn't love you enough, but I promise I will make it up to you."

These words caused tears to run from her eyes, with a brief moment of hesitation she left the room, conflict filling her emotions. Azula had never felt this way before, she was surprised by her mother; she always assumed her mother thought she was a monster. When evening came she had to wear a formal dress for the first time in years, she had no idea what was to come; that and the peasant who humiliated her was looking at her with a scowl as everybody began murmuring.

Azula sighed uncomfortably; even before her breakdown she struggled with social events. Suddenly, the Fire Lord entered the dining hall. "You all must be wondering why I have invited you," Zuko said, the Avatar and his friends were looking at one another at those words. Mai stood up, a rare smile on her face, speaking warmly she announced a shocking revelation, that made Azula almost choke. "I am pregnant!" Everybody gasped, before cheering; Azula felt the same emotion that drinking tea gave her, they then began to eat. The feast was delicious, and she felt happiness crawl into the void of her heart. "Tea my princess?" Asked a servant, Azula didn't respond at first. "Do it," she said with a sigh, the man obliged and also poured Zuko some tea.

That's when the man left with a smile, putting it to her lips she heard Ty Lee. "Amazing news huh?" "Indeed." Azula replied, a slight smile. Drinking the tea her smile left and she dropped the cup, which cracked on impact. Suddenly she fell to the floor convulsing violently, foam pouring from her mouth. "Azula!" Zuko called, running with Katara to his sister. Despite hating Azula, Katara did everything she could to find a way to nullify the poison, when she was done, she looked at the Fire Lord, showing him the black lotus symbol in the bottom of Azula's cup. "She will need rest, we will need to look through the staff. Somebody … seems to have planned this." "Agni above," he said, hoping she would survive.

In a cave, a group of people wearing robes and masks were conversing. "Did they take it?" "Yes, the princess took it, but she was saved, the Fire Lord failed to drink his tea," one said, the others looking at one another in surprise and disapproval. "Try harder," the leader said, fierce determination in their voice. "Ozai must have his bending restored and become the Phoenix King."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six; Empathy

Ty Lee walked to the medical wing of the palace and saw Azula lying motionless on one if the beds, her skin was cold, she looked vulnerable for the first time since Ty Lee last visited her in the prison. "Will she be alright?" "I don't know," Aang replied. "Katara said the poison was severe, any longer and she would have died. The poison has a side effect that will block her chi for a period of time, she will need somebody to motivate her," the Avatar said staring at Ty Lee. "I will, but she hates me," the acrobat and Kyoshi Warrior said, looking sad. "Tell her about the letters you wrote, believe in her. When then when she has recovered tell her the truth, I know how you feel about her."

Many hours later, Azula was still asleep, her body limp, Ursa was nearby, lighting the fireplace. "Mother?" She called softly. "Mother? Why didn't you love me?" Her normally cold, purring and calculating voice shaking, Ursa feels her heart break hearing it. "Leaves from the vine. Falling so slow, like fragile, tiny shells drifting in the foam," Ursa began to sing. "Lit-little soldier girl, come marching home. Brave soldier girl, comes marching home," she cried, stroking her daughter's hair. She had never given her daughter proper attention before, the fact she could have been to late made her try to make up for that with a fierce determination.

Three long days had passed when Azula awoke. "Wh-what happe—." Azula stopped talking when she saw her mother. "Oh, it's you," she said, looking away, her mother looked sad. "Azula," the princess prepared to shoot lightning at her, but she couldn't bring the strength to do so, let alone move. Azula just lay in bed sobbing, causing Ursa where did her daughter's hatred truly lie. Luckily the crying princess was beginning to feel sensation slowly return to her limbs, that made the situation only slightly more bearable.

Later, Azula was visited by Aang. "I can help you, but you must balance yourself; focus on who or what you love and you can find internal and external enlightenment," the princess didn't reply as she was helped back to her feet, she felt disheartened by her past. When they got to the courtyard, Iroh took over. "I don't think we need to do this peasant meditation ritual uncle," Azula sighed. "It is so you find tranquility, you will never find your way if you do not discover the source and direction of your inner most hatred," Iroh said. Hearing those words, Azula began to wonder, was the old man right?

Elsewhere, the Fire Lord walked into the prison, looking at his father. "Have you come to gloat?" The disgraced, former Fire Lord asked demeaningly. "No, I came to ask you this. What made you unable to love? Made you abuse me and my sister?" The former tyrant laughed bitterly. "What makes you think there is a reason?" "Uncle told me about Azulon," Zuko replied, noticing a twitch in Ozai's eye. "He favoured uncle over you, he called you weak. I know it's too late for you to change; but I feel pity for the way he treated you. I wish I could make you know that I'm sorry, that is all," Zuko left his father after saying this.

Walking back to Azula, Zuko saw that his sister's firebending was feeble, the once well-known prodigy was weak; the poison must have taken a toll on her, that and her mental affliction. "It's useless!" Azula shouted, punching a stone pillar. "It will take time Azula, we all believe in you sister."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven; Realisations

Days had passed and Azula's bending hadn't improved, only for her mother to walk over to her frustrated daughter. "I hear you are struggling to bend," Ursa said, looking at her, Azula looked disheartened. "Heh, I'm a failure," she muttered, the voices never silenced. "You're confused, you've always thought you hated people," Ursa said. "Indeed niece, but I sense your hatred lies elsewhere. You cannot hope to bend properly without time, let alone accepting who you truly hate and what you want with your life."

Azula thought, long and hard, what did they mean? "Drink this tea, it will make everything clear," Iroh said, pouring her the steaming liquid into an ornate terracotta cup and handing it to her, hesitantly the princess drank. The moment the fluid touched her lips, emotions and contemplation flooded in, that is when it struck her. She never hated Zuko, her mother or her uncle. She hated her lust for power, her inaction and joy when Zuko was banished, her mistreatment of Mai and Ty Lee and her father. But she still wasn't at peace, she knew there must be more than that, mustn't there?

After the talk, Azula went into a fit of despair, she shook in her mother's arms; begging for forgiveness. "It's okay Azula, it's all going to be okay," Ursa's voice was calm and soothing, not critical, something that the princess noticed. "Mother, why was I a monster?" "You were never a monster, you were forced to comply to one," upon hearing those words, Azula felt an ember of hope begin to form from the spark, beginning to feel better. "I can barely bend anymore," she sighed, sadness in her voice. "You will recover, I-we all believe in you."

A month later, Azula was still weak, but her bending was better than it was. "I hear you have found the source of your hatred?" Azula nodded sadly. "I am sorry, I know how it feels to hate oneself," Iroh said, placing his hand on his niece's shoulder. "Uncle! I must speak to you!" Zuko called, Azula was confused at this; with a bow, Iroh walked to his nephew. "Zuko? What is it?" "What does this mean?" The Fire Lord asked, producing the cup with the symbol of a black lotus. "Hmm, that is most concerning. It is a symbol of authority and power, rebellion, sophistication and death. Where was it?" "It was the cup with the poisoned tea given to Azula and there was one given to me."

"this is very serious, I heard that the Black Lotus is an anarchist group that contains various firebenders who have the belief the children of the royal family of the Fire Nation have made it lose its way and that the Avatar should restore my brother's bending. They are entirely ruthless, cunning and secretive, we must all be careful," Iroh said, only to walk over to Azula, prepared to help her as he helped Zuko years ago. "Keep your eyes peeled, only drink tea I prepare for you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight; The Fallen Warrior

Later that day Azula heard a voice screaming for help; running it's source, she saw an exact mirror image of herself on the floor, judging bythe situation, Suki was the first on the scene and had called for help. "Wh-what happened?" "Fong was posing as you, on orders of the Fire Lord himself, I heard muffled talking too, I assume she'd drank a cup of tea. It was then the man noticed he attacked the wrong victim, he then ran away, leaving her to die."

Azula felt empathy fill her, she couldn't tell if it was due to the woman looking like her, because of her near death experience, or if it was a sign of her improving. "Azula! Thank Agni," Zuko said, only to see the body. "I'm sorry Suki, she was a good and brave woman; we will give her a great funeral." "Thank you Lord Zuko, it means a lot to us all," the Suki said. "Had you not been released, this wouldn't have happened," Suki muttered, looking fiercely at Azula. "That's enough! I know you are upset, but that could have been my sister!" Zuko said, his voice harsh like his father's. Mai, who had just walked in, found herself still surprised by her husband's care for Azula, but glad that he was; deep down she wanted to be friends with Azula again, though she wouldn't admit it.

It was the middle of the nights and Azula tossed and turned, vivid nightmares of her father hitting her when she didn't bend right, something she never talked about. "Father, I tried … father please," she murmured, waking up Ursa. Her mother walked over to her, before stroking her hair. Looking closer, Ursa noticed how underweight her daughter was; a clear sign she was far from eating properly and recovering. "Shhh, shh … it's all okay," Ursa said, kindness in her voice. Deep down she knew true pain was yet to come.

In the morning she saw a man with a dagger of fire walk to her brother's room, running to the room she saw him raise the blade. Without thinking, she charged at the assassin, a flame scorching the man's neck. "Azula!" A voice called, Zuko had awoken. "I-I can explain!" Zuko raised his hand, he didn't want to hear the sob story. "I'm sorry, but I have to keep my word. You will be banished in five hours." "I understand brother."

Azula looked despairingly at the distance, why was she a monster? She did what she had done for years, she placed a hand on her wrist and burned into the flesh, wincing. The pain distracting her from the cruelty of fate and her hatred, she also knew it would be only a matter of time before she was found and sent back to the asylum. "Daughter," said a familiar voice. "What do you want?" "I don't want to see you leave," Ursa said, before looking down and gasping, looking sadly at her daughters immolated arm. Azula didn't care, she remembered the humiliation of being beaten by a waterbender peasant during Sozin's Comet, Agni knows how much she wanted to die.

"Just fucking kill me!" Azula roared, her mother ignored her and wrapped up her arm with with bandages, she was now looking to the floor. "You have known nothing but hate, you have alway thought it it was at the people in the world. But I believe it lies elsewhere, I believe it lies internal," her mother said. "Azula?" But Azula had lost the will to speak, she left her mother and ran outside into the rising sun, contemplating her fate in the world


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine; Banished

Azula ran, all grace she was once known for gone. In its place was erratic, almost clumsy movements. She was hated and she knew it, even Zuko hated her; why else would she be banished? Running away was what she knew was the right thing; if she was to die, so be it. Azula then snuck onto a nearby ship, she knew it was headed to the mining village. If they were to kill her, so be it.

"Where is Azula?" Iroh asked "She was supposed to visit me for help," Zuko looked away, he didn't want to admit what he had to do. "She killed somebody uncle, I had to banish her." "I was told, it could have been an assassin," Iroh replied, looking disheartened. "I don't know … but I have to keep my promise to the nations," the Fire Lord sighed, sadness in his voice.

Iroh felt a surge of frustration and disappointment swell in his spirit. "Even as Fire Lord you are still blinded by distrust, what if Azula is kidnapped? Or tortured? Or killed?!" These words awoke something in Zuko, running to look in his sister's favourite places when times were simple. Nothing, he had only hoped his sister was safe.

Azula arrived at the town in three days, there were earthbenders and they looked at her with a look of distain and distrust. Azula expected this; but despite all this, a middle aged woman waked to the princess. "You like like you haven't slept in years, come with me." "Why?" Azula said, looking to the side. "You're related to Fire Lord Zuko, he helped my son escape from torture inflicted by the Black Lotus."

Azula found the hut was crude, dirty and it stank. "It's not much, but it's home," the woman said, the princess was just glad to be treated with kindness. "Thank you," she said, even though her vision was distorting. Azula then walked to the spare room and lay in the bed, her head hurting from the voices mocking her and her hallucinations distorting her mind.

The princess tossed and turned in the bed, not only was it very uncomfortable but she began to have nightmares, leaving the village to get some air, she ran to the edge of the cliff, her forehead sweaty. One step and it would be over, the pain would end. "You were always weak," it was her father's voice. "Father please," Azula began, her eyes manic and wider than the had been for a long time. "You are weak!" The hallucination said. Azula screamed, charging at the area where the hallucination was, before falling to her knees breaking down in madness and grief fulled tears.

She then heard a cracking sound, and saw a group of angry, young earthbenders, likely orphans, surround her. She knew what they intended to do and she could only fight for so long with her bending weakened; with a crack, a boulder hit her ribs, causing her to gasp for air as the wind was knocked from her lungs. "Monster!" One yelled before throwing a smaller boulder at her leg. As her vision blackened, Azula saw the a blurred figure move like lightning and saw the every one of the earthbenders fall to the floor like puppets with no string.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten; The Bitter Truth

In the palace, Zuko had summoned his mother. He never was a fan of formalities, nor talking about issues, but this was important. "Mother, I have a question." "Ask away," Ursa replied, warmness in her tone. "Why did you neglect Azula?" Ursa felt her stomach twist; not this, anything but this. "She was becoming like her father," she said, but the twitch in the corner of her mouth made Zuko know their was more. "Mother please … it will make things easier for you, I promise on the spirits."

Ursa looked away in shame. "After your father deemed you too weak to be the prodigy he desired, he told me he would have another child," Ursa looked as if she was about to be sick. "Whether I wanted one, or not," Zuko was furious, but not just at his father. "Not to be insensitive, but by favouring me, you ended up taking it out on Azula. In a sense you caused her schizophrenia to form." "I know, I'm sorry … that is why I ran away. But that is why I am very disappointed you banished her, she really did save your life," Ursa said both wistful and bitter. "She did what?" "The man was an assassin, I heard the doctors found a black lotus tattooed on his chest."

Later that day, Zuko walked into the prison. There sat the man he renounced as family let alone his father. "How gracious that the Fire Lord has graced me with his presence, to which do I owe this pleasure?" "Who are the Order of the Black Lotus?" "Ha! As if I know, I've been locked in a cell since the Avatar took what was rightfully mine," Ozai was as demeaning as ever. "Despite all you've done, I still pity you," Zuko said, calmly and softly. Ozai thought for a moment, it was nice being respected, given more than just bitterness. "Thank you Zuko, perhaps I was wrong about your honour," he said. The honesty in his words was disturbing to both of them, most of all the former tyrant. "What I do know is they are powerful, ambitious and loyal, unlike you."

"I was told what you to did to my mother," Zuko said, all empathy leaving and in its place, anger. "Yes, it is true," no remorse in Ozai's voice. "It is also true that I now know why we are the way we are. All people are capable Zuko, I just chose to embrace what I was capable of," Ozai said with a fierce smile. "Goodbye father, I hope that you find peace somehow, even if you never change."

Zuko found his uncle making his friends tea. "Listen, I know it's a lot to ask, but we need to find Azula. You were right uncle, she saved my life and I made a terrible mistake. It's time to rectify this, I don't care what she's done. "Are you sure?" Katara asked bitterly. "Positive."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven; Journey Home

Days later Azula woke up wincing at the pain, looking around, she the woman looking pleased. "You're awake, thank the spirits!" She said. "Wh—?" "Easy, you have a collapsed lung, a member of the Kyoshi Warriors bought you here, she told us what happened," she said before passing Azula some soup and bread. Azula took it and ate it, her hunger burned hotter than the blue flames she could barely produce. On the ship Aang was meditating, trying to find Azula was difficult, but in time he was successful. "She's in the mining village," Aang said, Zuko was glad to hear this. "Take us there," the Fire Lord ordered, he needed to see her.

Days later, she dreamed she was with Ty Lee only to see the acrobat killed by a hooded figure, trying to avenge her she found herself unable to bend as it fired hot bolts of lightning at her. Eventually, she got the upper hand by strangling the figure and removed the hood and in horror saw it was none other than herself. "No!" She screamed as she woke up gasping for air, coveted in sweat. She realised it was almost dawn. "Rough night?" Came a voice from the dark. "How did you get in?! What do you want?!" "To take you home Azula, I'm sorry for banishing you … it was unfair and reckless," the man walked to her, revealing the scarred face of her brother. He looked sad, almost regretful. "Please, let me help you."

"If this some trick Zuzu." "It's not a trick, Aang, uncle and mother have offered to do all they can to help," the young man then walked over and hugged her, and a shaking Azula hugged him back, the embers of hope becoming small flames. On the ship, the princess saw her uncle walk over to her and pour her a cup of jasmine tea. She would never admit it, but jasmine was always her favourite, followed by ginseng tea. "It is good to see you safe, we received an anonymous letter, telling us what happened and where to find you. Supposedly it was from a member of the Kyoshi Warriors, something me and Zuko have found intriguing," he said in a tone that hinted empathy "The Kyoshi Warriors want me dead and Ty Lee hates me," Azula said, wincing as she tore off the bandages on her arm; the flesh was still painful and raw. "What do you mean?" "I don't want to talk about it uncle, please just … leave me alone."

"She visited you, almost every single week," Iroh said, sipping his tea. "I think I'd remember that," his niece snorted as she looked away, difficult and unapproachable as ever. "You were too deep into your fractured mind to realise." 'He's lying to you,' the voices whispered. "Shut up!" And with that Azula shot flames at the wall, but they were too weak to last and fizzled out. "What's wrong?" Iroh asked with concern. "My head hurts, I hear voices and see things … all the time, I'm scared," Azula said. "Here, take this," Iroh said, passing his niece a sword. "This bel-belonged to my son and me before him and your great grandfather before him," he said, unsheathing it, the hilt beautiful and made of polished mahogany and an elegant platinum blade that had the words 'Balance is Beauty' engraved upon its surface.

"I doubt Sozin would want an unstable weakling to have his personal blade," Azula sighed. "No, this didn't belong to Sozin, your mother gave me this; this, this belonged to Avatar Roku." Azula choked on her tea, she was related to an Avatar? "I'm related to Roku?" "Yes, and I promise … on the grave of my son, I will help you," the older man said, pouring her another cup of tea. With quiet footsteps, Ursa walked into the room with a box; this time she wasn't a hallucination. "What do you want?" Ursa ignored the venom in her daughter's tone, instead she handed her the box. "This is for you," she said before leaving, tears in her eyes. Azula opened the box and saw that inside lay a necklace of gold and ruby, this filling her with an alien feeling; the same strange and unfamiliar feeling that the tea her uncle gave her. "I'm sorry for what I said about Lu Ten," she said, Iroh smiled sadly. "Thank you … it means a lot to me."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve; Reconciliations

The next day, Zuko saw Azula feeding a the same turtle-duck chick, it was neglected by its family, he could tell it was sickly and would not live. "They are beautiful Zuzu, I never realised just how much," Azula began, picking up the creature. "Why do the innocent have to suffer?" She asked looking remorseful and melancholy. "My mind has turned against me, everybody wanted me to have my bending taken away." "No, not everyone; uncle, Ty Lee, Aang and I refused to allow it. I know there's kindness in you, even if you never truly regain your mind," Zuko's words were calm, kind and had a warmth like that of a sun.

Ursa then walked to her daughter, she knew this was going to be very uncomfortable. "Azula, I wish to tell you I am sorry for my neglect, for the things I said. By doing those things I was dooming you to become what I feared you would become. Azula, I'm sorry," she said. "Thank you, I don't know if I can forgive you yet, but I'm grateful for the apology. I'm sorry for being a nightmare to raise, for the things I said to you," Azula replied wistfully. Then she stood up. "I-I need to speak to someone, if I don't return alive … forgive her, I deserve whatever fate awaits me."

Mai was looking at the mirror when she saw Azula walk in, aiming her throwing knives she was surprised Azula didn't try to fight back. "What do you want?" She asked with a sneer that rivalled that of her former friend, Azula took a deep breath before answering. "I didn't come here to hurt you," she said, looking sad. The voices still tormenting her, telling her that she should kill Mai before Mai killed her. "I'm sorry I tried to kill Zuko and that I tried to kill you, that I treated you like dirt. I don't expect you to forgive me, I just want you to know I will try to be better," Azula felt like she was about to vomit, a sudden pain in her cheek snapped her out of it. "After all you've done, you think you can say sorry and all is forgiven?" Mai asked.

"No." "Then why are you here?" Mai replied, her tan eyes narrowed. "Because I want to heal," at those words the princess left, leaving the seething Fire Lady speechless. Going back to the pond, she saw the duck was dead; the sight left her in tears, this is how she felt before her mind fully twisted away, when her mother said she acted like a monster and how it felt when Ty Lee chi blocked her. "I'm sorry," came a voice, it was Katara, she had only just noticed how human Azula was. "What do you want peasant?" Azula snapped before looking down. "Sorry, it's just everybody hates me." "I know, I'm sorry we didn't try to treat you, Aang insisted but I refused. It was wrong not to help you, for that I'm sorry." "I'm sorry too, for almost killing him, you and Zuko. I deserve loneliness," the princess admitted. "Nobody does," Katara said, only for Toph to speak. "One day you'll be forgiven, princess psycho. I mean if twinkletoes can forgive you, anyone can!" Azula only shrugged and sighed, knowing full well Katara was forced to apologise. What mattered was simple, three more people that needed apologies.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen; Kyoshi Island

Azula hated the sea, but she hated the island she was hours away from even more. "Princess, it is good to see you outside," a voice came, it was General Dukan; he was one of the few members of the military who actually was kind, despite his stern face. "I don't deserve this kindness, I've done terrible things," Azula admitted, not thinking. "So has General Iroh, more so than you and yet most people have forgiven him." "I guess," the princes sighed, feeling one of her bitter tears drop from her cheek to the blue sea.

Making landfall she saw warriors circle round her, weapons drawn; their leader breaking the silence. "You aren't welcome here," she said icily. "I know, I came to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I've done, to you all," Azula replied. "Even the peasant," after three minutes of studying Azula, Suki signalled the warriors to stand down, still scowling. "If you are playing us, I will see that you personally go back to where you deserve." "I understand, where is Ty Lee?" Azula asked, feeling her stomach twist. "She doesn't want to see you, sorry Azula, but you came all this way for nothing. Pretty fitting, given how toxic you we—." But the woman gasped as saw a familiar face appear. "That's far from your place to say, hi Azula … it's been a while."

"I wanted to apologise, I used and abused you in various ways. You deserved a better … friend, Ty Lee I'm sorry." "Thanks," the acrobat replied. "I don't understand, I don't deserve acceptance," Azula said surprise in her voice. "Everybody does, even you, I think it's time we both go home. I'll visit here again Suki, I promise." The princess had no idea why her friend was so forgiving, just that she was and that felt good. It took days to return to the palace, but when they did, the royal family minus Ozai celebrated the rekindling of a friendship that had lasted years. As a gift, Zuko gave her back her Fire Nation royalty armour, which Azula wore with pride and with appreciation for the gesture.

Elsewhere the Black Lotus closed in, one day away from the siege they planned. "Tomorrow, we make our nation great again," the leader said, determination and excitement burning through his veins. Soon the Fire Nation would return to its glory, the traitors would be dead and the world would be theirs.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen; Siege of the Black Lotus

At the dining table, the Fire Lord remembered how much he didn't like awkward reunions, not since he was a boy and this, this was a reunion at its most awkward. "Why are you forgiving me? I've done terrible things, I deserve to be locked up," the voice of his sister said, but the acrobat replied with a remark that caused Mai to drop her cutlery in shock. "Because I know you more than anybody else, the kind Azula that wants to break free. That, that is the Azula I love." "I-I love you too," the princess confessed, this time Ty Lee gasped; Azula never admitted these things before and it shocke her to hear the princess so honest. That's when a man walked in, his face pale. "The Black Lotus, they are here," he whispered, before falling to the floor lifeless.

Zuko ordered his men to prepare and Katara to protect Mai. Azula, Zuko and the men prepared for the fight for justice, looking outdoors was the leader. "By Phoenix King Ozai, we give you a chance … leave with honour or die," the leader called, Azula recognised him as Sharan, a fanatic even in her eyes. "Never!" "Then perish!" Flames kicked about the palace, bodies dropping from pain or lethal wounds on both sides, Azula had never seen such horror. At some point the siblings were separated   
the princess knew Zuko couldn't face the leader alone, that and she was only a few metres from him. "I challenge you," she blurted out. "To an Agni Kai, if I win you leave this place forever. If you win, we will do whatever you wish," she knew this was going to be difficult, her bending was still recovering after all, that and she had to find a new drive to power the blue flames.

Zuko saw the man order his men to stand down with a raise of his hand before kneeling, this made him uncomfortable. He then saw his sister walk out and kneel in the opposite side. "Please no," he whispered, sadness and worry filling him as the gong clanged. The opponents fought with grace for several minutes, Azula on the defensive with blue flames that could barely last and Sharan with white flames that were as aggressive as fire could be. "What's the matter princess? Afraid that you'll disappoint daddy dearest? Or is it that you really think that the meant that they love you?" He taunted as he fired lightning at the princess, setting ablaze the fury that Azula had tried to restrain.

With a roar, Azula attacked back, her previously defensive movements becoming the cold and calculating movements she was once known for. Using the a burst of fire at the feet of the man, the battle was won; Agni, she wanted to kill him, but the sight of her mother in the crowd stopped her. "Leave, leave this place and don't come back," she panted. As she turned away she heard a whooshing sound and felt a pain in her arm, collapsing in agony and grabbing her arm she saw the man had his hand raised. Before she passed out from the pain, a majestic blur hit him in carefully placed strikes before nodding to a bald man, it was Ty Lee and Aang. Then, Azula's world went black.

Ty Lee heard a gasp for air and saw Azula wake up. "Where am I?" "The palace, Sharan cheated … his bending is now taken away for good," the woman smiled, Azula returned it with a slight smirk. "How long was I out?" She asked curiously, looking at the bandage on her arm. "Not long, just thirty minutes," the princess was grateful for her old friend; she didn't know why Ty Lee did it, but she did. "Thanks by the w—." But Azula was cut off by a feeling of lips against her own. This, this was love and a love that she knew she was unworthy of.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen, Son of the Avatar

It had been weeks since the ordeal and the princess no longer felt so unstable, Aang and Katara had bought their four year old son round, mainly to test to see if Azula could cope with her brothers child as it was due next month. "Dad, it's the crazy princess," the child said, excited to meet the princess. "Now Bumi, that is impolite." "It's fine Avatar, nothing I don't deserve," she sighed, before signalling the man to leave. "I don't know why you're so excited to see me, I've done terrible things," she said, looking sadly at the floor. "Dad said to me you were just a kid, that kids make mistakes."

"Sounds like Aang to say that," Azula smiled, feeling a warmth inside her. "You and Ty Lee would make a good couple you know," Bumi said, a genuine kindness in his voice. "You're as mad as a dog if you think so," the princess replied, only to hear Bumi howl in response; he truly was as mad as the man he was named after. Somehow the vivid hallucinations and voices had become less frequent, she knew not why, only that they were. "Dad says your fire is blue, can I see?" Bumi asked. "I'm not sure," Azula confessed. "Please?" The boy asked with wide eyes. "Very well," the princess sighed. Opening her palm she produced a small flame, judging by its brightness, she was close to returning to her strength again.

"That is so cool!" Bumi said, jumping up and down, suddenly Azula realised something; she was capable of being around children, even toddlers. "Heh, you're not too bad either," the princess smiled, not willing to admit Katara had raised Bumi well, all while Mai watched in astonishment from afar. Later that day, the Fire Lady visited her. "Are you here to scrutinise, if so … I understand." "No Azula, I'm here because I realise I was wrong; you have changed when I thought you never could, become a kind and true friend. I don't expect things to return to the way they were, but I'm glad to see you so happy and healthy," Mai confessed. "Thanks Mai, I promise I'll do anything to help your daughter, even if she can't bend," Azula confessed smiling, Mai smiled too, things were looking up.

At the dinner table, Bumi was playing with his food, while Katara tried to control his erratic behaviour. "You know, Azula is quite nice isn't she?" He said to his mother, Katara still was unsure and the princess knew it. "Thanks sport, you have a great mother; somebody who is my equal," Azula smiled. "I'm nothing like you." "Equal in ability, not personality. You have a better personality, that I can admit," Katara didn't know why Azula was so complimentary, but for some reason she was. Aang could sense that Azula's chi was almost as balanced as it could get, a sign her recovery had almost ended. That's when Azula stood up, a cup of tea in her hand. "I'm not good with social things so let's get this over with, I want to say thanks to Aang for not removing my bending, mother for not leaving again, Zuzu whom without I would have died in an asylum, alone and unloved, to Mai for not killing me," Mai cringed at the depressing undertone, hoping it would pick up. "And to uncle for his help and Ty Lee, I never felt love for anybody quite as much as I have for you, you've given me a purpose and I promise I will be a better person for you. Thank you, to my friends and their friends," a feeling of surprise filled the room before applause took its place; Mai wiping a tear from her eye at the oddly moving speech.

When the feast had finished, Zuko visited Ty Lee who was stroking a sleeping Azula's hair. "I need a word," he said, when the acrobat left the room he smiled. "It's nice to see her actually healthy, but ignore that. The anomynous message about her treatment in the asylum, the Kyoshi Warrior that saved her and the person who sent me a letter to believe in her no matter what … it was all you, you were the one to save her." "Not even Azula knew that," Ty Lee smiled. "Tell her when the time is right, then I'm sure she would love you even more than before," the Fire Lord said. "And should you get married, I will make it rival my own."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen; Birthday

Months had passed and Ty Lee had grown close to the Azula, who's arm had healed to the best it could and was finally getting decent sleeps; all of which the acrobat hay in bed with her. "You know, I remember one day I broke my leg; the bone was showing and nobody cared enough to come," Azula stated, looking at Ty Lee. "You chi blocked my leg so it wouldn't hurt and reset it," Azula removed the boot and showed her friend the faint scar on the side of her leg. "Yeah, Mai stitched it up. Pretty amazing how these things happen." "I'm glad to have known you, without you … I would have died a monster, it thanks to you, I'm what I should have been," the princess smiled. "Any time Zula," the acrobat says, calling her by her pet name from childhood. "Now let's get that off your arm, it has healed after all."

Ty Lee was silent watching the princess wince as the bandages were being removed. "How is it?" "It's an unusual feeling, much like the other scars it's a mix between numbness and pressure. I'm glad you're here, but I just don't understand why," Azula confessed, telling the truth was still as uncomfortable as being sick. "Because despite everything you tried to be, I see a loving, kind and damaged young woman who needs love in return," Ty Lee replied, only to see Azula smile with a genuine look of joy on her still gaunt face. "Why don't we go out for dinner?" The acrobat continued. "Sure."

The dinner was delicious, the princess and the acrobat laughing like old times long passed "I-I'd forgotten the feeling of what it's like to have friends … to feel love. Thanks for giving me a second chance, Agni knows I've done bad things," she said looking into the distance. "So has Zuko and your uncle, the thing is … I've always loved you, since we first met." "Thanks," Azula smiled as she replied. They then started to dance; Azula was never a graceful dancer but enjoyed herself anyway and Ty Lee was as graceful as she was happy. After the dance, the princess and acrobat went to bed, content with what happened.

The next day, the princess saw the bags under her eyes were gone and that they looked more alive than before. She then got dressed and prepared for the day, Ty Lee then snuck up behind her. "Guess who?" She asked, still as playful as she was roughly seven years ago. "As if I couldn't tell who Ty Lee … careful, people could mistake you for an lemur … because you're so acrobatic," Azula said, before facepalming. "Heh, glad I could impress," the acrobat smiled, before kissing the princess. "Azula, Ty Lee, the baby's coming!" Zuko blurted, bursting into the room.

The acrobat and the two siblings panicked as they heard Mai shrieking in pain. "I swear if I could firebend, your face wouldn't be the only thing burned off!" She snarled, grabbing her husband by the collar; even Azula felt unnerved by the pain fulled rage of her old friend. Hours passed and at long last, the sound of a baby crying filled the room. "It's a girl," the servant said, smiling from ear to ear. "Iz-Izumi let's call her Izumi," Mai smiles, tears running down her cheeks. "Do you want to hold her?" Azula was hesitant; was she good enough? Had she changed enough? Would she drop the newborn? But the moment she held baby Izumi in her arms, her small and feeble body; Azula nothing but love. "She … she has eyes like mine," the princess whispered; the baby cooed n responds. "I promise as long as I live, I will keep her safe."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen; a Dragon's Dance

Weeks later, the princess was almost a healthy minded young woman, more so then ever before. But more than that, she began to tidy her hair; taking pride in how she looked again. "Looking good princess," came a familiar voice. "Thank you Ty Lee, you don't look too bad yourself," Azula purrs, lips contorted into a seductive smirk. "Hope I'm not interrupting," comes the voice of Zuko. "N-no, of course not." "Yeah, sure … Ty Lee, I need to speak to Azula, privately."

"Azula, before the … before that day, me and Aang visited the Sun Warriors," the Fire Lord started. "And we saw two dragons." "Bullshit!" The princess replied, doubtfully, her arms crossed. "It's true, I'm going to take you to see them. If you are worthy and find your drive, you will be as strong as before, if not … we can try again another time, are you okay with that?" Zuko asked. "Fine, just … just know if you're lying, I will take great pleasure in breaking your nose."

When the siblings arrived, the chief was far from happy, even when Zuko explained. After being told Azula had one final chance, the Fire Lord bowed respectfully, Azula however was gobsmacked. "Remember this princess; fire is life, not just destruction," the chief said. "It is time you were tested, the masters will see you now. Only they can tell if you are worthy, no one else." "Thank you" Azula replied, determination and anxiety filling her to her core. Walking to the top of the stairs she saw them fly around her, two dragons, one of red, one of blue; both scanning her soul.

She had no idea what to do, so she just closed her eyes and did what she should do; starting off clumsy yet perfecting it. "She is doing what you asked of her?" The chief asked, he knew of what the princess had done. "Azula is like a fire; if you tend to it, you can make a fire tame and it can give you warmth in return." "Indeed," Zuko said, stroking his chin. Ran and Shaw then breathed fire at her , Azula closed her eyes, accepting what she thought would be her death. Opening them she saw a swirl of multicoloured fire, it was beautiful; the warmth made her feel accepted and loved. "I'm coming Ty Lee, I promise as long as I live I'll never hurt you again." 

Later that day, the princess felt an overwhelming joy fill her body. "Firebending comes from a drive, a passion; what did you chose?" Her brat of a brother asked. "Not what," Azula smiled. "What do it mean? Wait … Ty Lee!" "Ugh! Did you have to say that in front of everybody?!" The woman said, putting her face in her hands. Zuko wouldn't admit it, but he found watching her cringe to be exhilarating; sadism truly did run in the family.

A few days later, the siblings were on their way home to a mess, riots filling the street; clearly everybody still hated the princess. "Death to the fire witch!" They chanted. Iroh was getting angry, enough was enough. "Enough!" He roars with a fury unlike any he has ever felt, raising flames ten metres into the air; the leader of the mob then asked him a question, still defiant. "Do you not now what she is? What she had done?" "I know what she has done, but she is my niece. Anybody who wishes her harm is to address the Fire Lord and the Fire Lord alone and those who harm her will spend a total of ten years in prison, do I make myself clear?" At these words the people snarled, promising they would return. Iroh had never felt so angry in his life.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen; Confronting Ozai

Ursa and Iroh walked to the prison chambers, inside Ozai was smiling. "Hello Ursa … brother; I must say I'm surprised at Zuko and Azul—," He he began, only to receive a scratch on the cheek from Ursa that would surely scar. "How dare you! You dare speak their names after what you did to them?" She said, shrugging off the hand of comfort from Iroh. "First off, you burned the face of our son for being a good person. But most importantly of all, you weaponised our daughter, made her train on broken glass, threatened her if she didn't meet your standards and even broke and dislocated her arm in a 'training lesson' about surprise attacks!" "Ha! As if you cared for Azula," Ozai laughed. "I do know, can you say the same?" Ursa asked as she left the room, the patronising laughing continuing.

But his laugher faded into a deep uncharacteristic terror as he saw the flames of the candles rise as Iroh stepped forward. "That is enough! I know what our father was like … but you had a responsibility to be honourable, kind and just. I pity you, all your life you've known no love, or felt no love … you are lucky Aang was merciful; despite us being blood, I would not be so merciful to you for your crimes," and with those words, Iroh left, leaving his younger brother visibly shaken.

When the siblings arrived they were shocked to see their uncle frowning, a rare sight even during his days in battle. "Zuko, Azula, come here," he said, they listened. "Promise me you will never let your father define you." "We promise," the brother and sister replied, honestly and plainly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Ninteen; Family

An hour later Ursa saw Iroh looking wistfully at a newly unveiled statue of solid marble, at its base the words 'In Honour of Lu Ten, a Kind and Just Son' were engraved on a golden plaque. "I didn't love him enough, the last thing I said to him was that this was for the greater good in an argument over what we had been doing," Iroh said looking sadly at the smile on the face of the statue. "He told me that although he disagreed, he couldn't wait for us to win; that way he … he could spend time with me. I just dismissed him with a wave." "You couldn't have known, just like we couldn't have known Azula was so unwell," Ursa said, https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983300/chapters/new#placing her hand on Iroh's cheek.

"I should have been a better father to Lu Ten. "And I should have been a better mother to my children, but we had a second chance and took it," Ursa replied. "Come, let's invite our family to dinner, that way we can try to move forward," she calmly continued. "That sounds very bracing, I can only hope Azula had recovered," the bearded man said. "Me too Iroh, me too."

At the dining hall, Azula looked at the walls of the palace; for some reason it just didn't feel like home anymore, but being with Ty Lee, that felt like home. "You're awfully quiet," Zuko said, making the his sister blush. "Uh, yeah … is it hot in here?" She replied, before tripping over the rug. Laughter filled the room and Azula felt like she was being mocked, that's when they silenced my a a familiar face scowling at those who laughed and a slender hand stretched her way. "Come on princess, let's have a nice meal."

The meal was a succulent fillet of ostrich, each done perfectly with the exception of Azula's. the servant was terrified, would he be banished? "Can I have this a little less cooked please?" Azula asks with an unusual politeness in her voice, the man fainted leaving Azula unsurprised. "Yes princess," another servant said, before signalling some others to help the drag the one who had collapsed. "That was very nice Azula," her mother said, no signs of criticism in her tone.

After the meal Ty Lee and Azula went to bed, wondering if the Fire Nation was truly right for them. Azula for the first time in years, had pleasant dreams, she dreamed of her desired future; no longer was it a crown and throne or vivid and haunting nightmares, but it was a quiet life with Ty Lee. A dream she hoped would come true, and was determined to make real.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty; Leaving to Love

Months passed and Azula had gained a healthy amount of weight, she had also grown closer to her family and the acrobat. "Az-Azula, I have something to confess," Ty Lee stammered, unsure how the princess would act. "Hm?" "I was the one who told Zuko about your mistreatment, I was the Kyoshi Warrior that saved you. It's just I—." But the acrobat was cut off by a kiss, the kiss lasted a long time and made the world feel as if it stopped. "Thank you," Azula smiled.

Later that day, they went to dinner at a place that bought back memories, Ember Island. "It's just as I remember," Azula whispered, the acrobat nodded in agreement. "Sure is," Ty Lee grinned. The meal was tasty, but nothing to the pleasure that took hold that evening, kisses deepening, love being made; it truly was the most sensational night of their lives. When they arrived back, Azula had news, news they would happily share to the friends, family and lover that she was sure to surprise them all.

Days later, the Fire Lord had invited everybody he trusted to the announcement party Azula had wished for; she wouldn't admit it, but she was nervous. "I have found my calling," she stated abruptly. "You may think it power, domination or whatever. But ultimately it isn't; I'm leaving the Fire Nation except for on special occasions," she continued. Murmurs of surprise filled the room, was she serious. "And I'm taking the woman I love with me," suddenly, Azula gave Ty Lee a necklace. "Will you marry me?" She asked. "Y-yes, I will.

After Azula packed, she looked at her brother; he looked sad. "It isn't forever Zuzu, anyway, I want you to have this," she said, handing him her crown. "It's for Izumi, I just want to say thank you brother, for tending the the flames of my broken soul," she said, hugging him. "See you on my daughter's birthday." "See you then, Zuzu."


	22. Chapter 22

Epilogue

A year later, they lived happily in a small hut in the middle ring of Ba Sing Se, Azula and Ty Lee had married and through a surrogate father, an earthbender named Xehang, Azula had bore a child named Shiki, who gained her father's earthbending and mother's natural talent. This life, it was not what she thought she'd want, but a humble life was much better than she thought. "It's her cousin's birthday in a few days," Ty Lee smiled, filled with excitement. "We're going to take you to meet them," Azula smiled, she couldn't wait to see her older brother again.

Azula, her wife and daughter went to the palace, her daughter in gurgling. "Who's this?" The Fire Lord asked. "It's your uncle Zuzu!" The little girl laughed, she then saw a young girl walk up to her. "She looks so small!" Hearing this, the former princess smiled; in spite of everything, the family was whole. "It's good to see you Azula," came a kind, soft voice. "And you mother," the former princess smiled.

"Me and Iroh have some news," Ursa admitted. "He's helped me fall in love with a man named Wong, he's an activist," Zuko and Azula looked at one another; as if their family wasn't confusing enough. "At least you chose a good man," Zuko smiled. "And chose at that," Azula laughed, they then hugged their mother. "Is he a madman now?" Joked the gravely voice of the Dragon of the West himself. "Maybe," Zuko said. "I tend to doubt it," joked Azula; the four of them ended up laughing. "Just don't expect him to give up tea," Zuko smiled. "The Jasmine Dragon needs more staff, as well," Azula smirked.

Suddenly Azula realised perhaps going insane wasn't the worst thing to happen to her, perhaps if she hadn't, she'd never had found her place and never have found the life and love she sought, perhaps she would never regain trust, may d she slowly but surely regain it. Maybe just maybe, she needed her insanity to find what it meant to be what she was meant to become. The once spark of hope was now an inferno, blazing through her spirit and aura alike. "Thank you Ty Lee," she said, holding her wife's hand, watching as their daughter was held by Zuko.


End file.
